1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-bacteria agent which is suitable for protecting foods from contamination with bacteria, in processed foods manufacturing industry, in food restaurant industry, and at home, and for disinfecting, sterilizing or pasteurizing in medical industry and medical welfare industry, and relates to a method for desalinating and purifying sea water and river water, and further to a method for washing or cleaning with use of water purified this anti-bacteria agent.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chemical compound(s) of chlorine was used as a general anti-bacteria agent. However, it sometimes generated trihalomethane in a treatment of waste water and/or generated dioxin in an incinerating or burning treatment. As examples of anti-bacteria agents, which have been used as a food additive in farming and fisheries or marine products industry, there are synthetic anti-bacteria agent, such as sulfamizin, carbadox, or the like, as medicines for animals. However they must be strictly controlled, in particular, in residual value thereof to be less than a standard value, from a view point of safety of foods.
Therefore, the anti-bacteria agents made from natural materials as ingredients, rather than the anti-bacteria agents of chemical compound(s) mentioned above are required, in particular, in a field of treating foods which has a possibility to be taken inside the human body through a mouth. For example, a report “An Effect of Green Tea On O-157” was published by the group of Prof. Tadakatsu Shimamura, the medical department of Showa University, and attracted attention of many consumers. After this publication, catechin of tea, though it was conventionally used as a food additive, has come into wide use.
The catechin of tea, attracting attention as an anti-bacteria agent made from a natural material, must be extracted from green tea as an ingredient, therefore is not suitable for mass production. Accordingly, a new anti-bacteria agent is required, which is made from a natural material as an ingredient, is harmless when absorbed in the human body, can be produced in mass production with low cost, and shows a further high anti-bacteria effect.
In particular, an anti-bacteria agent which is made from a natural material and is harmless when absorbed into the human body, is considered also to have an effect on purification of water. Hereinafter, there are listed examples or cases now in issues.
First, the desalination of sea water can be listed. In the countries of the Middle East, freshwater is obtained from sea water through a reverse permeable membrane method, a distillation method, a refrigeration method or an electric dialysis method, etc., in general. When salt etc., is removed from sea water in this manner, bacteria can easily propagate. Therefore an anti-bacteria agent of Cr group or Cl group, is added to prevent the propagation of bacteria. However, the agent of the Cr group or Cl group is extremely harmful to the human body, and a danger of producing cancer cannot be denied.
Second, the purification of river water can be listed. In river water into which drainage by human life (organic matter) flows, the BOD value is high, and it generates bad smell.
Third, washing or rinsing of agricultural products can be listed. To agricultural products after a harvest, an insecticide sometimes adheres. As a result of this, after agricultural products are washed with a synthetic detergent, they are rinsed with water for general use (i.e., water from a water supply or from rivers), in order to wash such insecticide away. However, since ordinary water is poor in anti-bacteria effect or power by itself, there is a possibility that bacteria propagates on the surface of agricultural products until they reach general consumers.